Seddie or Ceddie
by cottencandyqueen202
Summary: After the killer tune jump Freddie return to LA to shoot a video. Cat is helping him, but Sam thinks their dating and try to sabotash them.


**Seddie or Caddie **

Cat POV

The doorbell rang. "Ding dong" I said. "Get the door would ya." Sam said and walked to our room. "June! Your mom is here." June is the 5 year girl we a babysitting. She came running from outside. Her mom made us promise we would keep her outdoors. "Mommy" she yelled and opened the door. "This is not my mommy" she said, disappointed and walked away. "Freddie..., what are you doing here" "I am in LA for the week and my bags were stolen. Now I don't have money to pay for a hotel..." "Cat!? Where is my ham?!" Sam yelled from our room. "I put it in the fridge!" I yelled back. She walked to the kitchen. "Who puts ham in the..." she saw Freddie and paused "What is he doing here" Sam asked. "He is in LA for the week and his bags were stolen. Now he doesn't have money to pay for a hotel." I answer. "So you want to stay here?" she asked "If I can" he said. "Sidebar" Sam said and pulled me away. "He is not staying here!" she whispered. "Why?" "Because...because...because he is Freddie that is why!" "Come on Sam he needs a place to stay."

Sam POV

I can't believe Freddie showed up! And I wasn't going to let him stay here... But when Cat told me he needs a place, I actually considered letting him stay here. I mean he needs something from me all I ever did was expected him to do something about my needs... what am I thinking that is so unlike me! "No, he can't stay here." "I will just go" Freddie said. "Wait you can stay!" I yelled. I just didn't want him to...sleep on the street...even thought he deserves it! "Fine, but if he does something that upset me, I will take action!" I whispered to Cat.

Freddie POV

I woke up I slept on Sam and Cat's couch. The blender was making noises...and a blow dryer and a microwave. These girls are seriously busy in the morning! I opened my eyes. The blender was on but it was empty, so as the microwave. Sam was blowing the hair dryer in my ear. "What are you doing?!" "Cat said I should wake you up." "I'm of to school." Cat said in her irritating one of a kind voice. "Anything you need?" she looked at me. "Yes", "Well he can get it for himself", Sam said and Cat nudged her in the ribs. Than she looked at me. "Do any one of you know where I can find Hollywood arts? It is a school around here." "Yeah I go there...why?" Cat said. "I am supposed to shoot a movie there." "Oh, can I be in it?" Cat asked, I didn't want to hurt her feelings...I mean she can't really act. "All the places are taken, but I do need a costume girl." I happen to know Cat is a very good make up artist. "Okay "she ran away. "Looks like I don't have to spend the whole day with you." Sam said. "Yea, well I should probably go." I walked away. "Wait", Sam yelled. "If you want I can give you a ride on my motorcycle. Since Cat rides her bike to school" "That is no need," Cat said as she was skipping in. "It is raining outside and Dice's mom said she'll give me a ride to school on rainy days. I am sure she wouldn't mind taking you as well."

Sam POV

After Cat and Freddie left, I got so mad at Cat for flirting with with Freddie. I had to do something about my anger, so for revenge I am now putting all her underwear in the fridge. ..Yeah I can't think straight when I am near about Fred...bread. When I am near fred bread. That is some sort of bread you get in LA only and I just bought some yesterday that is why I can't concentrate. "What are you doing?" Cat said as she and Freddie entered. "Freezing your underwear. What are you doing home so soon?" "Today was a special short day." "oh" "I have been meaning to ask you", Freddie said. "If you want to come to Bots with me..." "She can't", I said before he finished his sentence. "Why?" he asked. "Cause we have to babysit today" I thought of an excuse. "Sam it is only 2 children. You will manage." I had no idea we were really babysitting today. And I can't believe Freddie is going on a date with Cat!

I can't believe Cat left me with these children. They are little devils. "Sam!" the little one yelled. I was watching TV "Unless someone is dead I don't want to hear it!" I yelled back. "Susie is dead; she was run over by your motorcycle!" "What!?...My dear sweet motorcycle! Mama's coming don't worry. "I ran outside. There was nothing wrong with my motorcycle...and there was no blood! Suddenly a cold bucket of slime fell on me. followed by mud! I looked at Susie, who was standing there just laughing. "That is it...you are going to clean this up." I said and walked in. I really smelled so I took a shower. After that I took a bottle of Rude beer and continue watching TV. I took a sip of root beer, but spat it out immediately. "What is this!" I yelled "Donkey pee", Susie said and she and her sister giggled. "You guys..." I got an idea "How would you like to make some money?" They looked at each other then nodded at me. "Okay here is what you have to do..."

Freddie POV

Cat is so irritating. I wish Sam was here. I would have asked her to come, but she would never come. She has been so unpleasant and rude since she came to LA. I don't know why...is it because of me?

Sam POV

I am at Bots. Suzie and her sister are supposed to mess up Cat and Freddie's food. It better work because I am paying them all the money their mom is paying me!

Cat POV

We entered our apartment "So how it was...how was the food?" Sam asked. "It was awesome..., but the food was horrible!" Freddie answered. I can see they like each other...

Dice POV

"And when I messed up the food it didn't work!" Sam was really upset. I never saw her like this since her motorcycle was pink... actually she looks more upset right now. "Well you are not Cat". "Are you saying Cat is better than me?!" "No! I'm saying maybe he likes Cat because she is stupid with weird colored hair." "That actually makes sence...come with me." She dragged me out of Bots. Sam came out of her room; she was wearing her Cat Halloween costume. "Hey I am Sam the stupid weird colored hair girl!" "That is not going to work" She gave me a scary look. "Or maybe it will." I quickly said. "No your right, it won't...I need to be more Cat." She ran out. All I could do was sigh. This is just going to make things worse.

Sam POV

I really hope this works. Cat and Freddie was on the couch watching toilet wars... I think because that is the only thing Cat watches these days. They laughed... there is nothing funny about toilet wars... they are laughing at each other! I was so mad I burst in "Hey I am Sam. I forget everything dye my hair a stupid color, get on every one's nerves and steel my best friend's boyfriend!" Cat clearly got the message because she ran out crying. Freddie followed... There is a pretty good chance that I just made everything worse. I heard Cat scream than a loud noise followed by Freddie screaming. Everything was in slow motion. Because I let Freddie stay here Cat could be dead!

Freddie POV

We are at the hospital. Sam and I are kinda ignoring each other. I don't know why she did that! She has been like this since I took Cat and the other people in my movie to Bots so well could discuss some stuff. The doctor entered. "How is she?" Sam asked suddenly carrying. "Well, she is alive...but her brain got some damage. She is not... how do I say this...she is stupid. She told me the reason she crashed was because she was upset when you reminded her of Halloween. Apparently she turned her friend into a monkey. Than she told us about some..."

Sam POV

He went on and on about stuff she said to me she sounded normal. "uhm doctor... she

is always like that." Freddie said. "oh well then she is okay. She is in room 45." He walked away. Cat POV

Sam and Freddie entered. "Are you okay" "My head just hurts a little. Why did you do that?" I looked at Sam. I knew deep down, she tried to insult me. "I told you I would take actions if Freddie annoyed me." "So what did I do this time?" "You took Cat to Bots but not me!" "Well it was in my movie I took every one!" I could see Sam didn't know that. "Well... You are still dating Cat." I am confused. "Now I am not! And if I wore why it does bother you?" Than Sam kissed him.

Sam POV

I can't believe I kissed that waz bag...I kinda like it. What am I saying...Fine I missed him. I pulled away. "I am so sorry." I said and walked away.

Freddie POV

No! Fine I will confess I missed her a lot. She walked out, but I grabbed her hand and kissed her again. Things will be different from now...better

An: this is my first FanFic. I decided to start with a one shot. Keep in mind punctuation grammar and spelling was never my best points. Tell what you think.! ;-))


End file.
